Runaways
by clarissafray
Summary: Jace and Alec are detectives hunting two escaped convicts: Clary Fray and Eliza Williams. They need to catch the girls before they continue to wreak havoc in the Shadowhunter world. Better review inside. Please read and review!
1. Traveling to a Place with Igloos

Please read and review! Hope you like it!

Summary: Jace Wayland was recruited into the Shadowhunter Law Enforcement. Clary Fray and Eliza Williams are escaped convicts, the very ones Jace, along with his partner Alec Lightwood, are hunting. They need to catch the girls before they kill the remainder of Shadowhunters on the list.

Jace & Alec

"Finally!" Jace Wayland exclaimed. He spun in his chair a few times while his best friend and partner, Alec Lightwood, waited patiently for him to pay attention.

"Jace! Listen, would you?" Jace stopped spinning, a smirk on his face. "Do you want the details on the case?" Jace nodded. Jace and Alec had been recruited into the Shadowhunter Law Enforcement six months ago. The two of them had yet to complete a case outside the office. As much as Jace had threatened, bargained and even – once – begged, their chief, Valentine Morgenstern, had insisted that they weren't ready. Now, finally, he had given them their very first case.

"Okay. So, we're looking for two 19 year old girls. One is named Clarissa Fairchild, but she goes by Clary Fray. She's murdered three seemingly unrelated people. Hodge Starkweather, Lucian Graymark, and, well . . . her mother." Jace cried out suddenly. "What?" asked Alec in concern, tearing his eyes off the information page he'd been given. Jace looked up.

"Sorry, I just stapled my finger to this paper," he said. Alec rolled his eyes. Jace was such a child.

"Anyways," Alec continued, "the other girl is basically her side kick. The name she uses is Eliza Williams. It says that her real name is unknown."

"What do they look like?" Jace asked.

"We could only get one picture. It was from a student film. They were walking in the background. Move over," Alec shoved Jace's chair away and stooped over his keyboard. He typed in a couple of words, a password and Voila! He fast-forwarded the video until about fifteen minutes in. He stopped it and let a skinny, pimple faced teenager talk for a couple seconds before pausing it. "See?" Alec pointed to two blurry figures.

Jace took over the mouse and zoomed in. He could see one was definitely shorter, with straight blond hair and sunglasses. The other had chocolate curls and icy blue eyes. Jace snorted. "Funny. I wouldn't have pegged her for a blond."

"Clarissa? I know. But we don't know if that's her real hair color. Same with the other girl, Eliza. But you can easily tell them apart, which is good for us." Jace nodded. There was something familiar about Eliza, but he couldn't quite figure it out.

"Listen, Jace, we leave later this afternoon."

"So?"

"So . . . we're kind of going to Canada."

"What?" Jace's voice was cold.

"C-a-n-a-d-a. Canada. Right above the U.S.A."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious. I meant why are we going?"

"Are you stupid? We are going to Canada to capture Clarissa and Eliza. They are our first case. Be ready to go by five, 'kay?" Alec left before Jace could protest.

Clarissa & Eliza

"I'm starving," Eliza complained. Clary let out an exasperated sigh.

"Suck it up, princess," she told her harshly. "Listen, we'll get food tomorrow."

Clary was starving, too. But she didn't show it. The two girls were currently in a hotel room, waiting anxiously until the next morning when they would strike again. Clary had checked in under another name, as per usual. She'd gotten used to the lying, the planning, the disguises.

She watched Eliza remove her brown wig and shake out her shiny, jet-black hair. She also took out her colored contacts and put them in their case. Clary shook out her blond hair. She'd died it before she'd started the killing streak, and was starting to get used to herself as a blond.

"Clary, I don't know about this. I mean, my parents are coming up on the list, and I don't think I can kill them." Clary walked over to her friend and ally.

"Listen, Eliza –"

"Stop calling me that!" she said sharply. "My name is Isabelle Lightwood. Not Eliza Williams. I'll use that stupid name outside, but not when no one else is listening." Clary raised her hands in surrender.

"Sorry, Isabelle. I'm just a little . . ."

"Paranoid?" she interjected. Clary glared at Isabelle, who smiled sweetly.

"Only a few more kills, then we'll be done and no one will ever know who did it," Clary assured her. Isabelle regarded The List.

"Only a few more," she repeated softly.

Jace & Alec

"I cannot believe I'm in Canada!" Jace exclaimed.

"Oh, get over it!" Alec said, agitatedly. Jace had been going on and on and on about how he was tortured by going to Canada. As they left the Vancouver airport, Jace stopped dead in his tracks.

"They don't live in igloos?" he asked incredulously. Alec looked at him in disbelief.

"Did you pay attention in Geography. At all? Ever?"

"That class was where I got most of my sleep," Jace replied. "Well, this is much better than I thought. A real city. Those girls are smart, leaving New York. Do you think they'll go back?

"I dunno, maybe. But hopefully we'll catch them before then."

"We will. They don't stand a chance," Jace said confidently.

Clary & Isabelle

"No one will ever catch us. They don't stand a chance," Clary told Isabelle.

Hey . . . so, what did ya think? Was it okay? Please review! If I get enough reviews, I'll continue, so if you like it and want another chapter, click the little review button.


	2. A Realization in the Elevator

Thanks for the reviews! Clary does have a reason, don't worry. I hope you like it! :)

Jace & Alec

"So, where do we start?" Alec asked Jace. They were currently sitting in the small living room of a hotel. Jace was sprawled on the couch, eyes glued to the television.

"Jace, are you listening?"

"Yeah." Alec walked over and turned off the television. "Hey!" Jace said indignantly. Alec ignored him.

"Listen, Jace, they cannot know we're in Vancouver looking for them. So we're going to have to be careful."

"Okay, Alec. Calm down. We're looking for two nineteen year old girls. We know what they look like. They don't know we're here. How hard can it be?" Jace replied, sitting up. Suddenly, he had an idea. "Alec, hand me your laptop." Alec went to his room and brought back his sleek, new, black computer.

Jace turned it on and waited for a moment as it went through the start-up windows. Alec typed in the password and Jace set to work. "By the way, Alec. What is your password?" Jace asked.

"Isabelle," he said softly. Jace didn't reply. Alec's sister had disappeared a few weeks before Clary had begun killing people. They still hadn't found her.

Alec sat beside Jace. "Facebook?" Alec raised his eyebrows. Jace nodded. He typed in 'Clarissa Fairchild'. There were only four results. Three of them didn't have pictures. The last one showed a girl with fiery red hair. Jace clicked on it. He enlarged the profile picture.

The girl was sitting outside on the grass, shading her eyes with her hand. Her red hair flew around her face. She was pale and from what Jace could tell, short. "A redhead! I knew she wasn't a blond," Jace said triumphantly.

"How do you know this is her?" Alec countered. Jace jabbed a finger to the column under the profile picture. Under parents, she'd written 'Jocelyn Fairchild' and –

"Valentine Morgenstern?" Jace read aloud.

"Our boss?"

"It can't be."

"But it says clearly: Valentine Morgenstern."

"I can read, Alec. I mean, Valentine told me he never got married."

"Maybe he didn't. Maybe he didn't know about Clarissa."

"Well then, how did she know about him?" Jace asked. Alec was silenced. They tried to access her profile, but it wouldn't let them unless they asked her to be their friend. And Jace had a feeling she wouldn't accept.

"Hold on a minute," Alec said. "All three of the people she's killed were Shadowhunters." Jace thought for a moment.

"No, Lucian is a werewolf."

"But he used to be a Shadowhunter. Valentine told me."

"Wait . . . remember that lesson we had recently, about The Circle?" Alec nodded. "Well, didn't Valentine say he used to be in the circle? I think all three of the people who she's killed so far were in the Circle. Let's see if Valentine could send us a picture of them all together. Then, if they were in the Circle, maybe those are the people she's targeting," Jace finished.

"Exactly! She's going to kill – oh, no." Alec felt his excitement cease.

"What is it?" Jace asked.

"My mom and dad used to be in the circle. She's going to kill them."

Clary & Isabelle

The two girls stood in front of the wide mirror in the bathroom. Clary had just finished curling her hair and applying heavy eye makeup, so she looked very different from yesterday. She was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans, a flowery top and a leather jacket.

Isabelle had abandoned her wig and just done up her hair in a bun. She hadn't put on any makeup, but had put in a pair of hazel colored contacts. She wore a knee length, dark purple dress and a pair of black sandals.

"Are you ready?" Clary asked Isabelle, packing up her makeup, hair-dye and curling iron. Isabelle shoved all of her belongings in her fairly small, black bag.

"Yep. How many more people?" she asked.

"A few, I already told you. Michael Wayland is already dead, but we could kill his son, just for the fun of it," she suggested.

"How do you know he has a son?" Isabelle wondered.

"I have the family trees of everyone who was in the circle. They're going to pay for what they did to my father. They abandoned him, left him for dead!"

"I know. But please, Clary, don't hurt my brother's." Clary nodded.

"What your parents did wasn't their fault. The only reason I'd kill the Wayland boy is because I heard he's with the police, or something."

"Clary, he works with my brother. I met him once. He's really quite nice. I think he'd be a good asset. He could kill, I think. That's why they hired him."

"Hmm. Not a bad idea. Too bad we don't know where he is. Anyways, let's get going." The girls left their room, just as two boys left theirs.

"Alec, do you have the room key?" Jace asked. Isabelle's head snapped up at the sound of her brother's name. Clary glanced at them. One looked exactly like Isabelle: jet-black hair, angular face, tall. The other was blond with golden eyes. He resembled a lion in his stance. Clary itched for her forgotten sketch pad.

She turned away. The girls began down the hall, towards the elevator. The boys followed. The only sounds they made were the rumbling of the wheels of their bags on the carpeted floor. They reached the elevator. It came quickly, and they all piled in. Clary pressed the 'L' button. "Are you going to the lobby too?" she asked the boys. The one with golden hair nodded.

It was the precise moment that the elevator began its way down that Jace recognized Clary.

Gotcha, he thought smugly, pressing the emergency stop button.

Please, please review! Thanks, hope you liked the chapter. Unfortunately, I probably won't be updating as fast. I normally don't do two chapters in two days. Review anyways! Thanks :)

Also, check out my other story for the Mortal Instruments 'Hunting Valentine'. I'll update that one soon.

clarissafray


	3. Leverage

Wow, three chapters in three days! That's a record for me! I just really like this story, I guess. Hope you like it too!

"Um, excuse me. But we've got a tight schedule, so could you please tell the operator to continue the elevator on its merry way?" Clary asked coldly. Jace smiled.

"Nope," he said loudly. Alec looked at him, his brows furrowed. Then he looked at the girls. Seeing the blond, he knew exactly why Jace had stopped the elevator.

"You two are under arrest," Alec told them.

"What?" Isabelle exclaimed.

"Clarissa Fairchild, you are accused of murdering three Shadowhunters, including your own mother. And Eliza-"

"Wait a minute. Jace, Alec,"

"How do you know my name?" Alec demanded. Clary ignored him.

"Would you really arrest your own sister?" she asked. Isabelle shook out her hair and smiled wearily.

"Hi, Alec." Alec flattened himself against the elevator wall.

"W-w-what?" he whispered. "Isabelle?" Clary turned to Jace smugly.

"Now, listen up. You have two options: One: you help us finish our job. Two: you turn me in, and I'll tell everyone Isabelle here is pretending to be Eliza. She'll be locked up for good." The boys were silent. "If you could hurry it up, that'd be fantastic." Clary crossed her arms and smirked.

Jace was not one to be blackmailed. "Alec, we're turning them in," he said decisively. He was rewarded by a flash of surprise and white rage in Clary's eyes before they returned to their original calm.

"Jace, I can't. Isabelle's my sister. Maybe we can stop them, strike a deal," he said in a low voice.

"What kind of deal? Alec, they're murderers! Whether you want your sister to be innocent or not, Clarissa is a danger to society. And we have to turn her in," Jace told him.

"No." Alec's voice was clear and calm.

"Alec, seriously. They've killed three people already!"

"Isabelle, Clary," Alec began, ignoring Jace completely. "Could we negotiate a deal?" he asked.

"Maybe," Clary replied. She loved leverage. That was the whole reason she'd enlisted Isabelle in her plan. She knew that Alec worked with the Shadowhunter police, so if they ran into trouble, he'd have no choice then to bail them out. Unfortunately, Jace wasn't playing along.

"Listen, how about you stop killing people and we'll let you go?" Alec suggested.

"No way. My job isn't done yet," Clary told him.

"Do you have a boss?" Jace asked.

"I'm killing for someone, if that's what you mean. But no one's forcing me to," she replied.

"Who?" Jace pressed on.

"My father." Clary's voice was cold.

"Valentine Morgenstern?" Jace questioned. Surprise flashed through Clary's face.

"What – I mean . . . how did you . . .?"

"Facebook. It's amazing how easy it is to find out things about people with the modern day technology," Jace replied. He grinned as Clary narrowed her eyes. "Valentine Morgenstern happens to be our boss. He's the chief. Did you know that, Clary?" he asked. She shook her head slowly. "Your killing everyone who was in the circle, aren't you?" he said softly.

"Isabelle, she's planning to kill mom and dad!" Alec exclaimed.

"I know," Isabelle replied. "She promised she wouldn't hurt you or Max if I helped her." Clary felt her plan unraveling quickly, like a charcoal pencil if you tugged the string to hard.

"Don't you get it, Izzy? She's hurting Max already! You're gone, and soon our parents will be too!" Jace eyed Clary. She closed her eyes slowly, breathed in, then opened them.

"Listen, Alec, I won't hurt your family. Take Isabelle, alright? I just want to be let go." Clary was begging now. She just didn't want to go to jail. And who could blame her, really? She'd be in there for God knows how long, rotting away in the cold, dark cells.

"Okay," Alec agreed quickly. "But wait, I just have one question," Alec asked. Jace started talking with the operator of the elevator, and soon, it began its way down again.

"What?"

"What did the people in the circle do?" Alec wanted to know.

"They abandoned my father," Clary replied.

"But, he was the leader of the circle. And he was going to kill all of the Downworlders. Some of his 'best friends' died in the Uprising. Because of him. People rebelled against him because he was evil. I mean, he's good now, after his wife disappeared, he sort of . . . well, stopped the insanity," Alec explained. The elevator stopped and the door opened. The four of them stepped out.

"Wait – I was told my mother was the leader of the circle," Clary said. Suddenly, Clary's face paled considerably.

"Where did you hear that?" Jace asked her. Alec and Isabelle stopped and turned back.

"Four months ago, I got a letter from my father. It explained how he was sorry – how he wished he knew me, but my mother wouldn't let him. How she had planned to kill him and my brother. So I killed her and Luke and Hodge. Because I wanted to kill everyone who had followed my mother in her insane plans. But it was Valentine all along. He – he lied to me," Clary finished. "I'm sorry. I have to go." Clary ran towards the door, before anyone could see the tears falling down her face.

Jace ran after her, catching her by the arm. "Clary, listen."

"Let go!" she shouted. A few people looked over to them warily.

"Clary, what are you going to do?" he asked her.

"I don't know," she cried. "Jace, take Alec and Izzy home, tell your boss that you killed me, alright? Everyone can stop worrying about me. I'm not going to hurt anyone else, I promise. Just please, make sure Isabelle gets home safe."

"No, Clary. Where are you going to stay? You killed your mother. None of your family will want anything to do with you. Come back to New York. Stay with Izzy and start over. Seriously, Clary, you can't stay here," he told her. Alec and Isabelle were standing by Jace's car, waiting for them.

"Fine." Jace smiled. He let go of her arm. She examined it. "You should seriously cut your nails," she told him, pointing to three, small indents in her arm.

"Well, if you hadn't run off- ow!" she cut him off by elbowing him in the ribs.

"Are you ready to go?" Alec yelled from inside the car.

"Shotgun!" Isabelle shouted.

"No way, convict!" Jace told her. "Get in the back!"

Clary smiled. She was going to go back to New York alright.

She wouldn't kill anyone else . . . well, who didn't deserve it, at least.

So, did you like it? I love to hear what you think, so review even if you didn't like it!:)


	4. New York and Death

"I love New York," Jace said, a smile plastered to his face. Alec rolled his eyes.

"Jesus, you'd think we'd just left you on a deserted island for three months. We were only in Canada for two days, or something," Alec told him.

"It felt like forever," Jace replied. "I wish we could've brought that police car back with us," he said wistfully. "I hate waiting for cabs." Eventually, he managed to hail a cab. The four of them piled in. Jace instructed the driver on where to go, and he set off, whizzing down the busy streets.

"You want to go to work?" Alec questioned. Jace nodded.

"I forgot something." Clary grinned in spite of herself. Her plan just got easier.

They reached the police department twenty minutes later. Clary could tell that there was a glamour, but it didn't take more than two seconds to peel it off. Sure enough, the abandoned building she'd seen a moment before was replaced by a tall, beige police station.

Jace slid out of the cab, followed by Isabelle and Clary. Alec got out of the front seat, after handing the driver a large amount of crisp bills. He really had no use for the mundane money. They grabbed their luggage out of the trunk and the cab driver sped off into the distance. Without Alec realizing, Clary plucked his gun from his belt and shoved it in her boot.

Clary and Isabelle had put on wigs before they got on the plane, so they wouldn't be recognized. Jace figured that no one would guess who they really were, as long as they didn't stay in the office for long. The four took the stairs up.

Two minutes later, they reached Alec and Jace's floor. Alec pushed open the door and the other three filed inside. There weren't many people inside, and they were too preoccupied to notice the four people in. Jace went to his desk, followed by Alec and Isabelle.

Clary muttered something about the bathroom and slipped away. She saw on the right wall a door. A plaque read 'Chief Morgenstern'. Clary made a beeline for it. She didn't bother knocking, just went inside and closed the door.

"Hello –" Valentine began.

"Shut it," Clary told him. She grabbed the gun from her boot and pointed it at him. He raised his hands.

"Who, might I ask, are you?" his voice was calm and measured. But Clary recognized the calculating look in his eyes.

"Clarissa Fairchild. Well, Clarissa Morgenstern. I prefer Clary, though."

"Clarissa? My daughter?" he asked.

"Unfortunately," she replied.

"Now, Clarissa, that is no way to talk to your father," Valentine told her. She snorted.

"Father? What did you ever do for me! You're a murderer!" she could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

"Clary, I'm not the murderer. I didn't kill your mother, or Lucian, or Hodge. That was you," he smirked slightly.

"You lied to me! You told me my mother was the bad guy. I wouldn't have killed them. I thought I was doing the right thing! Aren't you guilty at all? Don't you regret it?"

"No," he replied. "Hodge was weak, Lucian should have died long ago. Too bad you didn't get to the Lightwoods before the boys found you. If I had any idea you were planning to kill everyone in the circle who abandoned me, I never would have sent them."

"You-"

"Clary?" she recognized Jace's voice.

"Jace, get out of here!" she told him.

"What are you doing Clary?" he asked her, panic in his voice.

"It is quite plain, even to the dim-witted, Jace. She thinks she's going to kill me," Valentine said smugly.

"I think I'm going to kill you?"

"Yes, Clarissa. Because you are weak. Like your mother, you would never kill your father –" he was cut off by the sound of the gun. She'd shot him. He slumped over.

"Clary . . ." she turned to see Jace looking at her with wide eyes.

"I think it's time I went to jail," Clary told him.

"What?" he asked.

"Everyone would be happier. Alec, Izzy, you. Jace, I killed him. That's all I needed to do. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go reserve a cell," she told him, smiling weakly.

"What was that?" Isabelle appeared, followed by Alec. They looked at Valentine, then at the gun in Clary's hand.

"Goodbye, Isabelle," she said. And with that, Clary ran to the elevator. She waited until the doors had closed to burst into tears. She pressed the lobby button. The elevator rattled down and opened. Only about three people were there. She walked over to the desk.

"How can I help you?" asked the boy behind the desk.

"My name is Clarissa Fairchild, and I murdered four people, including my mother. And my father." 

That's the end! I wrote an Epilogue, so if you want to read it, then review and I'll post it! Thanks!

clarissafray


	5. Epilogue

Okay so this is the Epilogue. I'm not sure how far into the future it is, but after Clary gets out of jail.

Clary stood in front of the house. It was a mansion, painted a forest green with cream trim. The yard was well manicured, with apple trees, pear trees and gorgeous colored flowers and bushes. Clary walked up the stone path and knocked on the door. After about a minute, it opened.

Jace stood before her. He looked almost exactly the same. His white-golden hair had darkened to a deeper gold color. The same tawny eyes stared into hers. He was just a bit taller than he used to be.

"Clary?" he asked in disbelief. She smiled.

Jace POV

When he opened the door, he recognized her immediately. Her hair had darkened considerably, and was now a deep red. But the curls were still wild around her face. Her freckles had faded. He saw with a smile that she was still very short.

Clary POV

"Honey, who's at the door?" she heard a high pitched voice ask from the kitchen.

"An old friend. Do you want to come in?" he asked. She nodded.

"Thanks." Jace ushered her into the kitchen. Clary saw the back of a slender woman with jet-black hair. The woman turned around. She was Asian, with a flawless complexion and a great smile.

"Hello. I'm Aline. And you are . . .?"

"Clary. I was just in the neighborhood," she replied.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Clary. Jace, I'm just going to put Carissa and John to bed, alright?" He nodded. Once Aline was gone, Clary raised her eyebrows.

"Carissa?"

"How've you been?" he asked hurriedly.

"Jail sucks, but I deserved it. I got out just a couple days ago. What about you?"

"I met Aline five years ago. We got married last year. Did you know Izzy lives just down the street? She just broke up with her boyfriend yesterday, so she's in a foul mood. But Alec's happy as a clam with Magnus, a warlock he met a few months ago. Have you talked to them at all?" Jace asked.

"Yeah, I talked to Izzy a couple days ago, that's how I got your address." There was an awkward silence. Clary didn't know what else to say.

"Well, I think I'm going to go," Clary said, moving towards the door.

"Where are you going to stay?" Jace asked her. She opened the door and turned to face him.

"Izzy's house for now. She said I could stay for as long as I wanted, but I'm going to try and find my own place. I think we're getting to old for roommates." Jace laughed.

"Goodbye, Jace," Clary smiled. Jace hugged her.

"Bye, Clary. See you soon, alright?" he told her. Clary nodded and she began down the stone path. "Clary!" he shouted. She spun around.

"Do you regret it?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied truthfully, walking away out of the yard and down the street.

THE END.

So . . . did you like it? I figured Aline should be in the story . . . even though I don't really like her. Anyways, review, please!

Thanks!

clarissafray


End file.
